Złe dobrego początki
by euphoria814
Summary: Opowiadanie, które jest prowadzone dwupoziomowo. W czasach obecnych oraz w czasach, kiedy Hogwart dopiero powstawał.


**tytuł: Złe dobrego początki**  
 **autorzy: euphoria**  
 **beta: Tyone, która jest naszym prywatnym bohaterem :***  
 **pairing: Harry Potter/Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor**  
 **rating: +18**  
 **ostrzeżenia: śmierć postaci, sceny seksualne**

* * *

Harry obudził się pewnej nocy zlany potem, z niejasnym przeczuciem, że coś jest nie tak. Chwilę wsłuchiwał się w równe oddechy kolegów z dormitorium, ale nic specjalnie go nie zaniepokoiło. Zsunął się z łóżka, szukając w ciemności okularów. Różdżka pewnie leżała w jego ręce, gdy krok po kroku podszedł do drzwi.

Cisza była nienaturalna. Jakby zaklęcie odbijało dźwięki wokół niego, co wcale nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zrobił kolejny krok, wychodząc z dormitorium, i kątem oka dostrzegł znikającą za portretem czarną pelerynę. Niesiony ciekawością, podążył za intruzem, który zakłócił jego sen.

Korytarz był pusty i równie nienormalnie cichy. Harry nie dostrzegł nigdzie Irytka, który uwielbiał wyczekiwać na wyślizgujących się z Wieży Gryfonów, ogłaszając wszem i wobec o zbiegach, a brak jego obecności sam w sobie był niezwykły.

Duch nie odpuszczał od kilku tygodni, po tym, jak Hermiona zagroziła mu egzorcyzmami, gdy nastroszył jej włosy i ukradł esej z zaklęć.

Harry rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. Pozycja, którą przyjął, była jedną z pierwszych pojedynkowych, wyuczonych pod okiem Remusa. Lupin, odkąd zmarł Syriusz, starał się zastąpić mu wszystkich, których kochał, a nawet tych, których pokochać nie miał już szans.

Pogrążony w myślach, prawie przeoczył czarną pelerynę znikającą za zakrętem korytarza. O ile dobrze sobie przypominał, zaułek był ślepą uliczką. Czym prędzej podążył za intruzem, zadowolony, że zapewne dorwie kogoś na gorącym uczynku. Zastanawiał się, czy jest to jeden z chłopaków Lavender, którym dziewczyna podawała hasło, choć i tak nie mogli dostać się do dormitorium dziewcząt. Próbowali wytłumaczyć jej już kilkukrotnie, że to niebezpieczne w obecnych czasach, ale wciąż odpowiadała, że nie umawia się z żadnym Ślizgonem, jakby to cokolwiek gwarantowało. Przez wybryki Gryfonki przynajmniej raz w tygodniu zmieniali hasło i coraz częściej młodsze roczniki miały problem z dostaniem się do Wieży.

Tym razem usłyszał szelest materiału o wiele bliżej, niż mógłby przypuszczać, i przywarł do ściany, żałując, że nie wziął ze sobą peleryny-niewidki. Z nerwów nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie żadnego zaklęcia kameleona czy niewidzialności.

Nieznajomy zawrócił i Harry usłyszał równe kroki, wyraźnie odbijające się na kamiennej podłodze. Zimne dreszcze przeszyły jego ciało, jakby sygnalizowały niebezpieczeństwo, jednak było już za późno.

Dwa czerwone punkciki tęczówek rozbłysły w ciemności, gdy nieznajomy zrównał się z nim.

— Wiedziałem, że do mnie pszzyjdzieszz — wysyczał.

Panika odebrała mu zdolność logicznego myślenia, gdy rozpoznał głos Voldemorta. Riddle zachowywał się tak, jakby doskonale dostrzegał go w ciemności.

— Harry Potterze — dokończył, robiąc kolejny krok.

Gryfon czuł go całym wstrząsanym dreszczami ciałem. Odór gnijącej skóry, przeżartej czarną magią, i sam smród zakazanych zaklęć. Zniszczona dusza w ułomnym ciele.

Koniec różdżki Voldemorta wbił się w jego szyję, a Harry nie potrafił się poruszyć. Jego dłonie były zbyt ciężkie, by zareagować.

— To już koniec — wymruczał Mroczny Lord.

Harry zaczął spazmatycznie oddychać, nie mogąc złapać powietrza. Czuł, że tonie, choć to było absurdalne, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to musi być panika, o której mówił Lupin. Ta sama, której nie potrafił zwalczyć.

— Avada kedavra! — syknął Voldemort, a Harry dostrzegł wyraźną nitkę zielonego zaklęcia uderzającego go w pierś.

Ból był nie do zniesienia. Spalał go od wewnątrz, kawałek po kawałeczku, aż nastała ciemność.

ooo

Harry obudził się zlany potem, z krzykiem, którzy zamarł mu na ustach. Ron chrapał łóżko obok, utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że faktycznie znajduje się w ich dormitorium. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzisiejszej nocy już nie zaśnie. Nie zsunął się jednak z łóżka, tylko podwinął nogi pod siebie, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, i liczył, która to już noc. Jeszcze nigdy nie dotarł tak daleko. Zazwyczaj śledził tylko intruza i dostrzegał w ciemności czerwone tęczówki, promieniujące niezdrowym światłem.

Po raz pierwszy umarł w swoim śnie i faktycznie czuł, jakby nastąpił koniec pewnego etapu w jego życiu. Jeszcze rok wcześniej myślał, że nie boi się śmierci. Dziś już był tego pewien.

ooo

Noce w Hogwarcie, wbrew temu, co sądzono, nie były spokojne. Duchy nawiedzające zamek nie spały, podobnie jak patrolujący korytarze Snape czy uczniowie, którzy co noc próbowali wydostać się z zamku, by choć chwilę spędzić bez nadzoru. Sprawy oczywiście nie ułatwiał też Filch, ale woźny był tylko charłakiem, więc zwykłe zaklęcia chroniły nawet pierwszoroczniaków.

Prawdziwe zagrożenie stanowił jednak opiekun Slytherinu, wchodzący do każdego korytarza i rzucający czary rozpoznania, niwelujące ochronę. Dlatego Harry zawsze wychodząc z dormitorium, miał przy sobie pelerynę-niewidkę.

Tak było i tej nocy. Z dala słyszał złorzeczenia Filcha i śmiechy dziewcząt, którym udało się wyprowadzić w pole woźnego. Ostrożnie otworzył Mapę Huncwotów, sprawdzając położenie każdego w zamku. Dumbledore wciąż był w gabinecie, wraz z McGonagall. Filch trafił w ślepy zaułek, a dwie trzecioroczne Puchonki, które chichotały jeszcze minutę wcześniej, zostały przyłapane przez Snape'a. Profesor, jakby wiedziony przeczuciem, zawrócił w kierunku jego korytarza, przystając co chwilę, by rzucić swój ulubiony czar. Harry więc wykorzystał tę rzadką okazję i obszedł go z daleka, zmierzając w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej.

Zamknął mapę i wcisnął ją głęboko w kieszeń, upewniając się, że na pewno tam zostanie. Nie chciał zgubić pamiątki po ojcu podczas ucieczki przed Snape'em.

— Cholerne bachory — mruknęło coś w ciemności, a Harry z przerażeniem stwierdził, że Mistrz Eliksirów ponownie zmienił kierunek.

Jak najszybciej mógł, podszedł do jednej ze ścian, wiedząc, że niewidka rzuca cień, gdy ktoś używa Lumos. Zbadali to z Hermioną kilka tygodni wcześniej, dziwiąc się, że ani światło dnia, ani tym bardziej świecy nie może go odkryć, a jedno z podstawowych zaklęć mogło oznaczać katastrofę. To cud, że Snape'owi nie udało się to wcześniej, choćby nawet przypadkowo.

Harry zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu, nasłuchując. Mistrz Eliksirów musiał się zatrzymać, bo ustał stukot jego obcasów. Cisza ciążyła Gryfonowi niemiłosiernie, więc zaryzykował kolejny krok. Tym razem jednak przypadkowo uderzył butem o ścianę, która znajdowała się o wiele bliżej, niż przypuszczał.

Usłyszał, jak Snape obraca się, i panika zatrzymała go w pół ruchu. Wspomnienia snów uderzyły w niego z siłą stada uciekających centaurów. Nie mógł przestać wciągać powietrza do płuc tak głośno, że pewnie nawet Dumbledore słyszał go w swoim gabinecie.

Zacisnął dłoń mocniej na różdżce, czując fale spokoju płynące od wyrobionego drewna.

— To tylko Snape — szepnął do siebie.

— Kto tu jest? — usłyszał natarczywe pytanie.

— To tylko Snape — szepnął jeszcze raz, ryzykując.

Jego puls, wygrywający rytm jednego z rockowych kawałków, których słuchał Neville, zwolnił. Krew przestała szumieć mu w uszach, więc wciągnął jeszcze raz powietrze do płuc, wiedząc, że została mu już tylko jedna możliwość.

— Wiem, że tu jesteś — warknął Snape. — Wychodź! — zażądał.

Dwa zaklęcia prześlizgnęły się po Harrym, ale przyklejony do ściany niemal ich nie odczuł.

— Jesteś sprytny, ale nie dość — ciągnął dalej Snape i na tym polegał jego największy błąd.  
Harry poznawszy jego dokładne położenie, odbił się od ściany i nie zważając na hałas, który robi, pobiegł w głąb korytarza. W ostatniej chwili wpadł w otwarte drzwi damskiej toalety, uciekając przed Expelliarmusem.

Wybił okno, ignorując krzyk Jęczącej Marty, i obrócił się w stronę umywalek. Dwa słowa w wężomowie i ponownie uruchomił mechanizm, nieużywany od jego ostatniej wizyty w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Jęcząca Marta zawyła po raz kolejny, chowając się w jednej z toalet. Snape był coraz bliżej, najwyraźniej licząc, że uczeń jest w potrzasku. Harry tymczasem wskoczył do środka.

ooo

Komnata Tajemnic nie wydawała się taka straszna, gdy nie było tam już bazyliszka ani broczącej krwią Ginny, czy młodego Toma Riddle'a. Stała się tylko zbiorem tuneli i kanałów, które prowadziły w zbyt wiele miejsc, by mógł odkryć to podczas pierwszej wizyty. W pamięci zapisały mu się tylko pojedyncze dźwięki. Głos Flitwicka, McGonagall i Trelawney. Musiał więc mijać ich gabinety, a może sale lekcyjne. Nie był pewien.

Nie wiedział też nic o pokoju, który mignął mu tylko, gdy podążał na spotkanie przeznaczenia. A teraz, dręczony koszmarami i pewien, że nie zwycięży Voldemorta nie znając wszystkich jego tajemnic, nareszcie odważył się zmierzyć z samym sobą.  
Nie chciał schodzić tutaj sam, ale Hermiona była temu przeciwna kilka tygodni temu, więc przeciągnął w czasie tę chwilę, by nie nabrała podejrzeń.

Wszedł po schodach, potykając się o próg. Drzwi były otwarte tak jak ostatnio, ale zatrzymała go bariera, której się nie spodziewał.

ooo

Następnego dnia Harry spojrzał w lustro i westchnął. Podkrążone oczy zdradzały go, a nie znał zaklęć, które mogłyby pokryć nieprzyjemny kolor. Po raz kolejny przemył twarz wodą, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie pomoże, ale nie pozostawało mu nic innego. Ron od parunastu minut popędzał go. Mieli mało czasu, jeśli chcieli zjeść śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy chce tam iść. Snape na pewno będzie obserwował wszystkich uczniów z nadzieją, że wypatrzy tego, kto zbiegł mu sprzed nosa.

Parę minut temu słyszał już pierwsze plotki, które przyniosła Ginny z Wielkiej Sali. Mistrz Eliksirów podobno chodził wściekły wraz z Filchem i uspokajał rozdygotanego ducha. Jęcząca Marta przysięgała, że jakiś niewidzialny demon wpadł do jej łazienki i wybił okno. Była tak przerażona, że nie potrafiła dodać nic więcej, co doprowadzało Snape'a do szewskiej pasji.  
Harry dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie ściągnął peleryny, gdy wybijał okno. W zasadzie gdyby Marta go rozpoznała, na pewno znów próbowałaby z nim flirtować, a co najgorsze — Snape miałby go w garści. Potter jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać. Coraz bardziej intrygowała go bariera, którą całą noc próbował obejść. Ani wężomowa, ani żadne znane mu zaklęcia nie umożliwiły mu przejścia. Co więcej, czuł pod skórą, że nieoświetlona komnata to coś więcej niż tylko pokój. Ze środka pulsowała dziwna magia, która wydawała się pierwotna, ale jakoś też uspokajająco znajoma.

— Harry! — krzyknął Ron chyba już po raz dwunasty, wyrywając go z zadumy. — Spóźnimy się na śniadanie!

— A ty tego nie zniesiesz — westchnął Potter w lustro.

ooo

Hermiona bez słowa komentarza machnęła nad jego twarzą różdżką, doprowadzając go do jako takiego stanu.

— Prawie doganiamy w punktacji Ravenclaw — warknęła pod nosem tak, by nikt stojący obok nich tego nie słyszał, ale żeby Harry pozostał w świadomości, iż jeśli coś zepsuje w tym roku, ona się z nim osobiście policzy.

— Zdobędziemy Puchar Quidditcha — odmruknął.

— O ile dożyjesz do tego czasu… — syknęła.

Zamarł na chwilę, ale szybko do niego doszło, że Gryfonka nie miała na myśli nic związanego z Voldemortem. Na horyzoncie bowiem pojawił się Severus Snape, łopocząc czarną szatą. Tłumek uczniów przeciskających się przez korytarz rozstąpił się niczym fani Armat z Chudley, gdy Galvin Gudgeon pojawił się na Pokątnej. Oczywiście nie towarzyszyło przejściu Mistrza Eliksirów takie uwielbienie i pełna czci cisza podszyta niemożliwym do przełknięcia szczęściem. Efekt jednak był ten sam.

— Potter! — warknął mężczyzna, a Harry poczuł dreszcz strachu.

— Tak, panie profesorze? — spytał z całym opanowaniem, na jakie było go stać.

Snape podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. Gryfon dojrzał w jego ręku różdżkę i instynktownie odepchnął Hermionę na bok. Dziewczyna wpadła na grupkę rozchichotanych Ślizgonek, które zaczęły piszczeć. Harry jednak już tego nie słyszał.

Wymierzył własną różdżką w Snape'a, który z kocią zwinnością obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Kolejne zaklęcie przeleciało nad uchem chłopaka, odczołgującego się pod ścianę. Kłucie w boku uświadamiało mu boleśnie, że to nie jest kolejny sen.

— Expelliarmus — krzyknął, ale tamten odbił zaklęcie jednym ruchem.

Pozostało mu po raz kolejny uskoczyć, obserwując jednocześnie uciekających uczniów. Ktoś krzyczał, że chyba jest ranny, inny, że prefekci idą po dyrektora.

Zignorował ich. Spojrzał na napastnika, coraz mniej przypominającego Snape'a. A przynajmniej w ruchach, bo eliksir wielosokowy wciąż zdawał się działać. Miał okazję obserwować mężczyznę podczas kilku różnych pojedynków i zapamiętał lekkość, z jaką tamten odparowywał klątwy, skupiając się głównie na unieszkodliwieniu przeciwnika, a nie kompletnym unicestwieniu.

Z dobrze wyszkolonym i doświadczonym czarodziejem Harry nie miał szans w pojedynku. Przegrywał niejednokrotnie z Lupinem czy Moodym i nie chodziło bynajmniej o moc, a jedynie o technikę.

— To nie pojedynek — mruknął do siebie, unikając kolejnego zaklęcia.

Podmuch wybuchu po klątwie wzniecił tysiące drobinek kurzu zalegających przez wieki. Harry bez problemu wypatrzył dla siebie szansę i dodając sobie impetu lekkim czarem odpychania, uderzył przeciwnika barkiem. Różdżka mężczyzny upadła kilka metrów dalej, a Gryfon szamotał się z nim, dopóki Dumbledore nie rozdzielił ich zaklęciem.

— Panie Potter, co tu się dzieje? — spytał zaskoczony dyrektor.

— To nie jest Snape! — krzyknął, wskazując na mężczyznę.

— Contineo! — Szybki czar związał agresora, który wyciągał właśnie dłoń po różdżkę. — Repe… — urwał Dumbledore, rozglądając się dookoła.

Uczniowie zdążyli już zebrać się w większe i mniejsze grupki, spoglądając ciekawie na to, co się działo.

— Czarny Pan wszystkich was dostanie… — zaczął wielosokowany w Snape'a mężczyzna.

Dumbledore po raz kolejny machnął różdżką, pozbawiając go przytomności, i wylewitował go w stronę swojego gabinetu, podczas gdy przybyła świeżo McGonagall torowała mu przejście.

— Zajęcia z Eliksirów dzisiaj zostają odwołane — powiedziała głucho do zebranych.

ooo

Harry w skrzydle szpitalnym spędził całe dwa dni. Złamane żebro i wywichnięty bark nie mogły zostać uzdrowione żadnym z eliksirów leczniczych, ponieważ przez ostatnie lata zażywał ich zbyt wiele i poszczególne składniki mikstur mogły wyrządzić więcej złego niż dobrego, jednak nie próżnował.

Hermiona odwiedzała go codziennie wraz z Ronem, zmuszanym do taszczenia książek, o które Harry prosił Gryfonkę. Korzystając z wolnego czasu, postanowił odnaleźć czar, który pozwoliłby wejść mu do Sekretnej Komnaty Tajemnic, jak zaczynał w myślach nazywać pomieszczenie.

— Znaleźli ciało Snape'a — powiadomiła go chłodno Hermiona, wchodząc tym razem samotnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach, gdy usiadła.

— Gdzie? — spytał tylko, wiedząc, że chyba zna odpowiedź.

— Pamiętasz ten korytarz w lewo, który kończy się ślepo?

Skinął głową, starając się, by jego dolna warga nie drżała.

— Tam jest przejście. Dumbledore nie powiedział nam, gdzie dokładnie prowadzi… — Urwała.

— Wiedział o nim? — spytał Harry, zdziwiony takim obrotem sprawy.

Hermiona nerwowo poruszyła się na krześle.

— Nie. Odkryliśmy to dopiero ostatnio. — Zamilkła. — Ron wczoraj spojrzał na Mapę Huncwotów i zobaczył, że Snape wciąż znajduje się w zamku — powiedziała powoli. — Spytaliśmy Remusa, bo Pomfrey nie pozwoliła nam się z tobą zobaczyć… A czas naglił — dodała, jakby chciała się wytłumaczyć.

— Co się stało? Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz… Rozumiem, że pokazaliście Dumbledore'owi mapę…? — Przerwał.

Hermiona wbiła wzrok we własne dłonie, leżące na podołku.

— Dyrektor zniszczył ją, gdy próbował odnaleźć ciało profesora…

Harry poczuł, jak jakaś część jego duszy umiera...

— Wiem, ile znaczyła dla ciebie mapa — ciągnęła dalej dziewczyna, ale Potter słyszał ją tak, jakby stała bardzo daleko od niego. — W końcu to była pamiątka po twoim tacie i Syriuszu… — Urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że tylko pogarsza sytuację.

Kiedy kilka godzin później zapadł zmrok, Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Dotknął ukrytej pod poduszką różdżki, wiedząc, że po raz kolejny uda się do Komnaty Tajemnic…


End file.
